Empty Love
by epickiya14
Summary: This is an one-shot. Haou is starting to feel lonely. Yuhan doesn't seem to understand. What will Haou say or do to show Yuhan how he feels? Will Yuhan realize his mistake?


**Empty Love**

**Summary: This is an oneshot. Haou is starting to feel lonely. Yuhan doesn't seem to understand. What will Haou say or do to show Yuhan how he feels? Will Yuhan realize his mistake? This is a yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: Me? No, no. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX! **

**Notes/Warnings: This is a yaoi. Yes, boy on boy with Haou as the uke. Don't like? LEAVE! This is kind of based on the song "Marionette". There's going to be some dramatic action in here and some bit of a crossdressing. Kind of. Haou being so out of character... yup. Enjoy.**

**Empty Love**

Never have his heart suffered so much. Never had he shed this many tears. Why? Why must he suffer this way? Hurt so bad? The ache in his heart was painful like someone stabbed him.

But it wasn't it. No. He was heartbroken. The love of his life, didn't seem to care anymore. Care about him. Haou spent many restless nights wondering, _'Does he love me still?' _Haou no longer felt the connection. Yuhan wasn't there anymore.

Yes, it was out of character for Haou to care for something like love, but he couldn't help it. Like now.

He sat in a lounge chair in his bedroom that resided in the castle he shared with his lover. Dressed in a long black gold trimmed gown that was off the shoulders, Haou rested. He ditched his armor to relax for the day, but it didn't work. His mind was nowhere at ease. All he thought was Yuhan.

Groaned, he rested his cheek against the dark red velvet of the chair, gripping a pillow in his hands.

"Yuhan...", he whispered. It's been ages since Yuhan touched him again. Kissed him. Told him he loved Haou. It was breaking the younger. Haou felt sudden tears fill his eyes. And he let them fall.

The tears felt warm against his cheeks. Warm with the pain from his heart. _'Why? How could he do this?!'_

Haou felt abandoned. He wanted to take something and end it all. But no. He wanted to just live through it. He was a yo-yo. His mind went up and down with doubting thoughts. SIghing, he sat up and looked up to the window. It was getting dark now. The sky was filled with pinks, blues, purples, and oranges. _'Like Yuhan's eyes... God, why am I so upset over him?!'_

Why was he? What was the reason behind the cruelity of caring about Yuhan so much?! Without any answer, Haou closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_**YxH YxH JxJ JxJ**_

Yuhan sighed as he entered the bedroom. It was little past eleven, but he didn't all tired. No. He felt... dead. He couldn't feel anything in his chest. Why?

He didn't want to think about it. Instead, he began to strip out of shirt. Maybe he should just sleep on it. Before he reached the bed, his orange eyes spotted his lover in the lounge chair. He smiled. Haou looked so peaceful sleeping. Yuhan never really looked at him to see that, but now he did. Taking a few steps closer, Yuhan saw the dried tear streaks adorned on Haou's cheeks.

_'He was crying? Why would he cry? It's not like him.'_

Yuhan frowned at that. Why would his Haou cry? Did someone hurt him? What was he upset over? Yuhan gathered the sleeping monarch in his arms, carrying to the bed. Haou began to stir a little, feeling someone holding him. He opened his eyes as his head hit the pillow. He tensed seeing it was Yuhan. "Yuhan? Wha?"

"Haou, is something wrong? What's the matter?" Haou frowned and turned on his side, facing his bare back to Yuhan. "Nothing. What makes you ask?" Yuhan wrapped his arms around Haou, surprising the other. "I know you've been crying. I saw your tears, Haou."

Haou cursed himself for crying in the first place. "I... I... it's nothing. I guess it was a bad dream when I was sleeping." Haou yelped when he was suddenly turned on his back. His golden eyes looked into Yuhan's toxic orange ones. Yuhan had him pinned by the wrists looking at him sternly. "Haou, I won't take that as an aswer. Tell me what's wrong with you."

Haou's eyes filled with tears again. "Do... do you love me?" Yuhan frowned. "Haou... Haou, I do." "Then why?!" Yuhan gasped as he was pushed off harshly. He stared wide eyed at the brunette. "Haou?" "You... you haven't been paying much attention to me at all! You don't kiss me anymore or touch me! Hell, nowadays I don't even see you! Yuhan, are you sick of me?"

Yuhan shook the shock from him. He couldn't believe that Haou thought he didn't love him. "Haou... I do. I love you so much. I could never grow sick of you. I could never even feel a slight hint of disgust for you!"

Haou sighed and turned from Yuhan. "Don't lie to me, Yuhan Anderson. You know you don't feel for me anymore." Yuhan was fighting the urge to slap Haou. How could he not believe what he's saying?

Yuhan couldn't take it anymore. With a stern grip, he made Haou look at him. Haou whimpered and tried to escape his hold. "Let me go, you bastard! Let me go!"

"NO!"

Haou stopped struggling and looked at Yuhan with a glare. "Let me go, Anderson!" "No, Yuki. You will listen to me." "Why would I?" "Haou.." "No. You don't understand Yuhan. I have been depressed and sick because of you! I'm heartbroken and I can't take it anymore! I- mmphf!" Yuhan pressed their lips together, silencing Haou's rant.

Haou began to struggle, but relaxed into the kiss. Taking notice, Yuhan parted Haou's lips shoving his tongue inside. Haou moaned and gripped at Yuhan's bare skin.

His skin was feverly hot. Yuhan wanted to do more to Haou, but not without his consent. With determination, Yuhan broke the kiss, licking Haou's tanned neck. Haou blushed and squirmed under his beau. "Yuhan! Stop!" He did, but smirked at Haou, assuring he will continue his advances. "Haou, listen to me and listen to me good. Don't _ever _doubt my love for you. No matter what my heart will always belong to you. You only. I will cut out my heart and give it to you personally if I have to. To prove that my eyes are only locked on you. Do you understand?" Haou nodded slowly.

He felt Yuhan easing his hold on him. When he was free, Haou sat up and locked his arms around Yuhan's neck. Their eyes locked, giving each other reassurement. "Yuhan, I... I'm sorry. I was..."

Haou was interrupted by a chaste kiss on his pink lips. Yuhan gathered the other by the waist, taking the smaller hand and kissing it. "No. I should be apologizing. I have been unresponsive to your needs and feelings."

Haou buried his face in Yuhan's chest. He couldn't bare looking into those eyes of sadness. Yuhan did feel guilty, realizing his mistake. He didn't give Haou the attention he so yearned for. He deserved every harsh word Haou had bottled inside. "Yuhan?"

Yuhan looked down to the tear-struck Haou. "Yes?" "You promise me?" With a smile, Yuhan nodded and kissed Haou's forehead. "Yes. I promise. If I ever so break that promise, you may do what you please with me." Haou hugged Yuhan, ceasing his cries.

Yuhan hugged back, burying his face in Haou's neck and kissing his shoulders. "Dear Haou, my Haou, I will always love and cherish you from here on out."

_**There's the oneshot for you. All lovey-dovey. I really need to update on my other stories... which I am!**_

_**Okay, Haou was wearing a long black gown. It was off the shoulders with gold trimming going down the middle. One side from his thigh and down was a slit. Yuhan was dressed as he was in GX in those episodes he appeared in. (Yuhan is Jesse possessed by Yubel.) **_

_**Yes, I noticed Haou was so out of character, which is mentioned, so eh.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
